Rainy Rainbow Night
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Masaki Kuchiki heeft zo ijskoude leven en Isshin Kurosaki verlangt naar een familie , als ze elkaar ontmoeten op regen avond . Bloeid liefde tussen hun , zullen ze ontsnappen aan de ellendig leven samen .
1. When The Rain Falls

**Story Titel ! : Rainy Rainbow Night **

**Koppels : MasakixIsshin**

**Waar gaat het over : Masaki Kuchiki verlangt naar liefde , Isshin Kurosaki verlangt naar een familie . Als ze elkaar op regen avond tegen komen , begint hun verhaal en gaat door op hun kinderen . **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi , Yuri , Drama , Angst , Dead & Very Big Family ! **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u !**

* * *

_Ik verlangde naar liefde _

_Ik verlangde naar een familie_

_Ik verlangde naar een thuis_

_Ik verlangde naar een warm plaats _

_Ik verlang naar liefde en als een Kuchiki, kan ik er een eeuw naar verlangen . Mijn familie is één van de beste zakenmensen die voor Yamamoto-Sama werken, de leider uit de Soul Society 13 Devisions . Als kind keek ik wel veel op naar hun, maar als de jaren op volgen ontdekte ik . Dat zij mij niet zo graag hebben, soms hoor ik hun achter mijn rug praten over . ' Kuchiki 's zijn van steen, omdat ze geen gevoelens hebben ' of ' Die Masaki mag ik echt niet, ze denkt dat ze iets is omdat ze een Kuchiki is ' . Dat breekt mijn hart erg veel als ik hoor wat mijn vrienden over mij denken, ik wil weg lopen en leven als een normaal mens . Niet achter slot en grendel zitten, sinds ik me verlaten kind voel . Wie kan me helpen ? Wie kan mij redden ? _

_Ik verlangde naar een familie, sinds kind wou ik zoveel broertjes en zusjes hebben . Ik ontdekte na mijn geboorte, dat mijn moeder niet meer kon en toen ik 10 was . Stierf ze aan long kanker en borstkanker, mijn vader hing zich dan op . Dan was de verlanging voor een familie groter geworden, ik kwam in de adoptie huis . En kwam later bij een dokter in het huis, Kaien Kurosaki hij woonde alleen met zijn 2 honden . In Karakura ik zag mijn grote broer niet meer, maar ik weet dat hij ergens daar zit . Op mijn 15 zag ik hem terug, hij kwam dan bij ons wonen . En helpte uit als het moest, maar Kaien werd ziek en ging dood aan ouder dom . Zangetsu zorgde voor me sinds dan, ik verlang zo erg aan een familie . Kan iemand me helpen ? Kan iemand mij redden ? _

_Let it rain  
Let it rain  
_

Masaki had weer ruzie met haar vader, hij had besloten haar te laten trouwen met een jongen man die hij goed kende . Masaki heeft een fit gekregen en heeft niet lang geduurt en ruzie kwam al in de kamer, Tamako haar oudere broer gaf commentaren dat ze kinderachtig begon te doen . Masaki sloeg nog in Tamako 's gezicht, en was weggelopen en kwam bij de park terecht . De regen viel van haar hoofd, naar rug maar ze merkte er niks van . Haar donker blond haar begon tegen haar voorhoofd te plakken, en haar kleren begonnen een tweede huid te worden . Ze zuchte als ze de regen harder op haar begon te vallen, toen plots er niks meer op haar viel . Ze keek om en zag jongen man naast haar staan _. _

_From the first day I met ya  
I notice your style  
Had that B-Boy swagger not one of the crowd  
And you talked like you knew me_

Masaki keek verbaasd naar de jongen man die naast haar stond, hij droeg een donker blauw regen jas . En had kort zwart haar en bezorgde bruine ogen, zijn donker paraplu hangde boven de twee . " Wie bent u ? " Vroeg Masaki ." Ik ben Isshin Kurosaki, ik zag u hier zitten zonder paraplu of jas . En als een toekomstige dokter, kan ik u verzekeren dat u dood ziek zal worden . Tegen morgen als je nog lang hier blijft ." Masaki was stil en stond dan kwaad op ." Bedankt maar nee dank je, ik wil alleen zijn ." Voor dat Isshin iets kon zeggen, draaide Masaki zich om en liep weg . Maar valde en viel in de modder ." Oh man !" Jammerde ze ." Wil je drogen kleren ?" Vroeg Isshin, Masaki keek naar hem en zuchte ." Leid de weg oh toekomstige dokter ." Zei ze .

_Kept coming around and I fell for ya, yeah  
Then as time kept going I noticed some things  
Said our love kept growing  
Wanted to run away cause the situation's in the past_

Masaki zat in de woonkamer van Isshin, ze droeg zijn wit overhemd en zijn trainings broek . Hij kwam terug met twee koppen warmen chocolate melk . " Hier ." Zeide hij vriendelijk, ze keek eerst naar hem . En nam dan voorzichtig de kopje aan ." Dank je ." Zei ze stil, Isshin gaf groot glimlach . En dronk ook vrolijk zijn kopje op ." Zo jij bent ? " Vroeg Isshin, Masaki sweatdropped ." Je nam iemand mee naar jou thuis, en je kent zijn naam nog niet eens ! " Zei ze beetje overhaast ." Wel ja . " Zei Isshin Masaki rolde haar ogen ." Masaki..." Ze zweeg als ze aan haar achter naam dacht . Zou ze het zeggen, misschien zou het beter niet doen . wie weet als hij haar het zelfde behandelt als die anderen . Maar ze is opgevoed om eerlijk te zijn tegen iedereen _van haar moeder . _

_Love never really last  
Memories just had a hold of me  
_

" Mijn naam is Masaki Kuchiki ." Isshin knikte ja en dronk rustig zijn kopje ." Wel je kent mijn naam dus noem me gewoon Isshin okay ? " Zei Isshin als hij naar haar glimlachte, Masaki bloosde en keek weg ." Ja is goed als je mij Masaki noemt ! " Ze stond op en ging voor Isshin staan ." Gewoon Masaki geen sama, chan, kun, of wat je ook in je hoofd heb begrepen ? " Isshin was even stil en Masaki vroeg haar zelf af, of ze misschien te ver is gegaan . Maar dan glimlachte Isshin ." Okay ! Fijn je te ontmoeten Masaki ."

_But I had to let go of the pain  
Let love rain down on me (let it rain)  
Cause you helped me open up my eyes  
Show me things I could never see (let it rain)_

Masaki keek in begin verrast, maar glimlachte . En ze heeft later 3 uur lang bij Isshin gezeten, tot de regen ophield . Isshin voorstelde haar naar huis te brengen, Masaki nam het aan en liep dan met Isshin naar huis . Toen ze daar kwamen zag Masaki haar oudere broer bij de poort staan, toen hij haar zag liep naar haar ." Oh hey grote..." Maar kreeg klap tegen haar gezicht, en voelde dan twee armen rond haar ." Maak ons toch niet zo ongerust Masaki ." Masaki 's geschokte ogen verdwenen naar triest ." Sorry broer ik heb onder dak bij Isshin gekregen ." Tamako liet Masaki los en keek naar Isshin ." Bedankt dat je mijn zusje geholpen hebt ." Zei hij als hij buigde ." Huh... Het niks echt niet !" Zei Isshin rood ." Maar sorry ze is al lang verloofd met iemand anders ." Masaki keek naar Isshin 's gezicht die naar triest en teleurstelling, weer glimlach op zetten en Masaki wist dat die nep was ." Oh maar ik en Masaki zijn gewoon vrienden ! Ze kan altijd op mij rekenen, ook al is ze getrouwd ! " Zei hij luid en hield vuist omhoog en lachte hard, Masaki glimlachte triest ." Isshin..." Isshin keek naar haar, en begon zich om te draaien ." Zie je nog eens Masaki ! Je weet waar ik woon toch ? Dan kan je altijd komen ! " Masaki knikte ja en Isshin rende dan naar huis .

_Cause we can fight and we make up  
Wanna see you when I wake up  
I'm staying with you only (let it rain)  
Cause I need you to show me how our love should really be (let it rain)_

Als Masaki terug binnen is leide Tamako haar naar de woonkamer, ze zag daar haar ouders , haar zusje en 3 ander mensen . 2 ouders en blijkbaar ' haar toekomstige verloofde ' . " Masaki dit is jou verloofde Daisuke Aiko . " De man stond op en liep naar Masaki ." Het is een eer je te ontmoeten Masaki Kuchiki ." Hij boog en nam haar hand en gaf kus er op, Masaki bloosde niet en deed de moeite ook niet om haar hand weg te trekken ." Ja het is ook een eer jou te ontmoeten ." Zei ze en boog ook .

I use to wonder where were going  
Let it rain

_De donkere gevangenis heeft nooit zo duister uit gezien, de laatste zonnenstralen verdwenen voor mijn ogen . En zag niks meer dan de leegte, haat en duister van de kamer . Voel me zo leeg en wie kan mijn bevroren hart van pijn, vullen met warmte van de zijne ? _

_Let it rain  
Let it rain _

* * *

**Ik heb Episode 's gezien van de Duggars, en had altijd zo iets voor grote familie en blablabla . Ik besloot een FanFic voor Masaki en Isshin te maken, en heb random anderen gekozen om hun kinderen te zijn . Maar dat zie je geloof ik na Chapter 12, begint het zo dat zeg ik u nu al .**

**Bye bye ! **


	2. Boy and Girl Meets

Masaki liep naar school met haar twee ' beste vriendinnen ', ze liepen voor haar zoals altijd . En prate alleen met elkaar, als Masaki in stilte naar school liep . _Waarom loop ik hier ? _Ze keek naar de blauwe lucht, hoe de wolken de zon bedekken . Soms komt de zon achter de wolk vandaan, maar word dan bedekt door een ander . Dat maakt Masaki triestig, ze stond stil en bleef naar de wolken staren . De 2 ander meisjes merken niet dat ze ver van Masaki gaan,of juist wel en lopen gewoon door . Masaki zuchte en merkte dat de anderen zonder haar zijn door gelopen, en ze liep dan in haar eentje verder . Toen ze haar school zag, hoorde ze de bel en rende naar de school toe . Maar botste tegen iemand op ." Oh sorry ! " Zeide ze en de ander ." Isshin..." Isshin keek eerst schokent en dan glimlachte hij " Masaki goedemorgen ." Hij stond op en hielp haar op , maar ze trok haar arm van hem weg ." Ik kan zelf opstaan Isshin, maar toch bedankt ." Zeide ze verlegen en stond zelf op ." Juist juist sorry mijn pleeg vader leerde me dat ik beleefd moet zijn tegen anderen, dus dit is één van zijn dingen die hij mij geleerd heeft . "Hij lachte Masaki sweatdropped . " Huh...Juist ." Ze wou langs hem dan lopen, en naar school rennen . Maar Isshin hield haar tegen ." Waar ga je naar toe ?" Vroeg hij ." Naar school ." Antwoorde Masaki ze keek naar hem, en zag dat Isshin een ondeugende glimlach had ." Spijbel met me je bent toch laat, ik weet de beste video games halls . " Zei hij en trok Masaki mee, en Masaki liet haar zelf mee sleuren .

_Het is de eerste keer misschien dat ik zo warm hand voel, het is de eerste persoon die me ergens voor uitnodig . In plaats van dat ik het moet vragen, of negeert word . Zijn warmen hand is zo warm, dat ik nog moet gaan huilen misschien ? _

Later die dag

Masaki zat samen met Isshin op het strand, ze keken glimlachent naar de zons ondergang ." Wat een mooi zons ondergang ." Fluisterde Masaki ." Nooit één gezien ." Zei Isshin plagent, Masaki pofte haar wangen op en stak haar tong uit . " Wel hoor ! Alleen had ik niemand om daar naar te kijken . " Zei ze en ze keek dan terug, ze merkte niet Isshin 's triestige blik . Ze voelde een arm rond haar, en ze werd dochter bij Isshin geduwd ." Isshin ?"

"Sorry dat ik het vroeg ." Zei Isshin met een zachte stem, Masaki hoorde de verdriet er in . En probeerde te glimlachen, maar lukte niet dus zuchte ze ." Ik ben er toch aan gewend ." Zei ze ." Je moet aan zo iets niet wennen, als je heel leven negeert word . Dan word je later gek en ben je een koud persoon, als iemand echt om je geeft . " Zei Isshin wijs ." Bedankt Isshin ." Zei Masaki ." Voor wat ?"

"Om mijn vriend te zijn . "

Toen Masaki thuis kwam stonden haar ouders voor de deur ." Waar was je ?" Vroeg haar vader ." Op school . " Loog Masaki ." Je vriendinnen zeide dat je er niet was ." Zei haar moeder ." Waar was je ." Zei haar vader streng ." Uit met een vriend ." Ze voelde een klap tegen haar wang ." Ik heb je zo veel keer gewaarschuwt, ik verbied je nog met onnozelaars om te gaan ! Je gaat elke dag naar school, je gaat met wie je ook was niet meer om ! " Masaki was stil en keek dan kwaad haar vader aan ." Waarom zou ik naar je luisteren, jullie waren de gene die zeide maak vrienden ! Ik heb eindelijk een echte vriend gevonden die niet opkijkt van mijn naam, maar naar mijn gevoelens en personelijkheid ! " Schreeuwde en liep naar de trap ." Masaki doe niet kinder achtig en kom hier ." Riep haar moeder ." Laat me met rust ! " En sloeg haar deur toe . "Masaki ! " Hoorde ze haar vader nog schreeuwen, Masaki duwde haar handen op haar oren en begon te huilen .

Na 10 minuten

Masaki lag in stilte op haar bed, en keek naar de ander kant van het bed . De muur is koud en alleen, zoals zij zelf eigelijk is . Er werd geklopt op de deur ." Kom binnen ." Moppelde ze . " Ik zou binnen kunnen komen, als je nou de deur niet op slot had gedaan Masaki-Chan ! " Ze herkende de stem, het was haar zusje Elizabeth ." Oh sorry Eliza . " Zei Masaki en stond op en deed de deur open . Elizabeth kwam meteen binnen, en Masaki sloot de deur weer ." Ik heb jou en onze ouders horen ruzie maken ." Elizabeth ging zitten op het bed ." Zo wie was het, waar je mee uit ging ? Was het die hotie Daisuke Aiko ? Als je dit papa vertelt dan weet ik zeker, dat hij het je vergeeft ." Masaki zuchte en ging naast haar zus zitten ." Neh ik moet Darcoke Ikona niet, of hoe hij ook heet . " Elizabeth sweatdropped _ze heeft zo slechte herrineringen aan namen ._ " Ik heb mijn eigen leven te doen, die gast met zijn blondie kopie staat in de weg ."

" Jeez je bent helemaal open gegaan Masaki-Chan ." Masaki keek verrast naar verrast, maar Elizabeth glimlachte dus het was okay ." Ik mag het beter dan vroeger ! " Masaki glimlachte ook en gaf haar zusje een knuffel . " Bedankt zusje ." Elizabeth keek vragent ." Huh ? Voor wat ? "

"Om mijn zusje te zijn ." Zei Masaki tenslotte, plots werd er geklopt op de raam . Masaki en Elizabeth schrokken en keken naar het raam . En zagen Isshin daar hangen, met een jasje ." Mijn jasje ." Masaki liep naar het raam en deed het open ." Hier ik was vergeten dat ik het even vast hield voor je ." Isshin gaf de jasje, Masaki bloosde en nam het aan ." Bedankt huh...Sorry dat je het had moeten terug brengen ." Isshin gaf een duim up . "No Probleme You Princesse ! " Elizabeth lachte haar ziek, als Masaki rood werd als een tomaat ." Shut up Isshin ! "

Isshin zat dan even later ook in de kamer, en Elizabeth begon allemaal vragen te stellen over de ' date ' . Waar Masaki bijna haar wurgde, en waar Isshin zich ziek lachte .

Misschien is dit nog niet zo erge dag als het leek .

* * *

**Ik heb zo Medelijden met Masaki ! ( en ik ben nog de gene die dit schrijft lol ), nog 10 Chapter 's te gaan ! **


	3. I Love You , Only I Can't Tell You

Masaki rende van school snel naar huis, ze heeft het gedaan . Ze heeft haar nep vriendschap met de meisjes verbroken, en is dan heel erg snel weg gelopen . De meisjes zaten natuurlijk schokent, Masaki zag Isshin plots uit de winkel komen ." Isshin !" Riep ze, Isshin draaide zich om en zwaaide ook . "Masaki goede na middag ." Masaki glimlachte en keek vragent naar de zakken ." Huh wat heb je gekocht ?"

"Huh... Ah ik ga eten klaar maken, voor mijn broer en ik ." Masaki keek naar Isshin 's gezicht, hij had groot glimlach op zijn gezicht ." Alleen voor jou en je broer ?" Isshin keek verlegen en bloosde weg ." Huh...Ja ik heb geen ouders en mijn pleeg vader is dood, dus zorgt mijn broer beetje voor mij . "Masaki had een triestig gezicht op gezet ." Ah ! Sorry ik had het niet moeten vragen ! " Ze boog voor verrontschuldiging ." Is niks Masaki ! Ik weet zeker dat ze ergens goed zitten niet ? " Isshin gaf haar groot glimlach, maar Masaki voelde zich nog steeds slecht ." Ik heb het hun verteld ." Isshin keek vragent ." Mijn ex-vriendinnen ik heb hun de waarheid vertelt ." Isshin was stil en nam dan Masaki in zijn armen, Masaki kreeg tranen en begon te huilen ." Geen zorgen Masaki ! Ik ben er ! " Zei Isshin om haar te kalmeren ." Ik neem aan dat je gaat spijbelen he ." Zei Isshin Masaki keek hem aan en glimlachte ." Kan ik met jou mee ?" Vroeg ze Isshin glimlachte groot ." Natuurlijk ! Dan kan je mijn broer ontmoeten, ik zeg je hij is vreemd ! Maar is tofste van allemaal ! " Zei Isshin Masaki begon te lachen, ze merkte niet dat iemand hun in de gaten had .

Toen Masaki en Isshin bij Isshin 's thuis waren, helpte Masaki Isshin 's boodschappen uit pakken ." Weet je je hoeft eigelijk niet te helpen je bent de gast ." Zei Isshin ." Nee nee ik help graag, ik vind het fijn om te helpen . " Zegt Masaki als ze de vlees in de koelkast zette, ze keek rond de keuken ." Het is hier veel anders dan bij mijn huis, het is hier veel fijner ." Isshin bloosde als ze naar hem glimlachte ." Vind je ? Bedankt ." Zei Isshin toen ze klaar waren, besloten ze een kaart spelletje te spelen ." Je speelt vals ! " Zei Masaki als ze naar de kaarten keek, die Isshin heeft gelegt . " Echt niet ! Je bent gewoon score loser ! " Isshin stak zijn tong uit ." En jij bent een klein kind Isshin ." Zei Masaki Isshin lachte gewoon ." Dat werd me vaker verteld ." Zei hij ." Isshin hebben we bezoek ?" Isshin en Masaki keken naar de deur, en daar stond een man van in de twintig . Bruin haar golvend tegen zijn schouders, een oranje/bruine zonnen bril . En ongeschoren baard, hij droeg pik zwarte kleren ." Ah ! Grote broer je bent thuis ! " Zei Isshin ." Masaki dit is mijn grote broer Zangetsu ! " Isshin richte zich terug naar Zangetsu ." Grote broer dit is Masaki een vriendin van mij !" Zei Isshin ." Sorry heeft mijn broertje jou hier heen getrokken ." Het klonk niet als een vraag, maar als een wetent ding ." Meegetrokken ?" Vroeg Masaki ." Ah ik kan niet naar school gaan, maar ben niet dom !"

" Natuurlijk . " Zei Zangetsu . " En meestal komen mensen die ik ken, hier kaart spellentjes spelen . "

"Je dwingt ze meestal om te komen, dat ze in de problemen komen door jou Isshin ." Masaki begon te lachen ." Ik zou niet verbaasd zijn, met zo persoonlijkheid als jou Isshin ."

" Eh ? " Isshin keek vragent ." Wel Zangetsu-San ik heb op mijn eigen eigelijk gevraagt om hier te komen, Isshin is totaal onschuldig dit keer ." Zangetsu lachte en aaide Isshin 's hoofd ." Je hebt een intersante gast meegenomen Isshin, wel als je me nodig hebt ben ik boven . Ik heb nog veel werk te doen ." Zei Zangetsu en liep uit de woonkamer naar boven ." Werk ?"

" Oh ja hij studeert voor zaken man gedoe, bah ik ben meer interseert in dokter te zijn ." Zei Isshin als hij op de grond ging liggen, Masaki dacht aan een dokter Isshin . En moest giggelen ." Wat is zo grappig ? " Vroeg Isshin ." Niks niks zeg ... " Ze ging naast Isshin liggen, haar gezicht bijna niet ver van hem ." Kan ik je eerste patient zijn ?" Vroeg ze ." Natuurlijk je word de eerste patient van de beste dokter uit Karakura town ! " Masaki glimlachte naar Isshin kinderachtig heid, _het past het best hij is zo schattig als hij als een kind gedraagt . _" Zeg Masaki wat word je ? "

" Huh ik ... Ik ben studeren hetzelfde als je broer neem ik aan, maar ik ben meer interseert om goede huis vrouw te zijn . " Ze zweeg voor even ." En goede moeder . " Zei ze dan met een triestige glimlach ." Nah je gaat het niet worden ." Zei Isshin Masaki keek verrast ." Je bent het al ook al ben je niet zwanger, ik heb je één keer gezien . Paar maanden terug je was in het park, met paar kleine kinderen . Je was een echte moeder figuur ." Zei Isshin met een glimlach als hij aan de herriner dacht ." Echt ? " Zei Masaki en bloosde haar zelf . "Natuurlijk !" Isshin en Masaki keken dan elkaar aan, en gingen dichter bij elkaar . Hun lippen waren bijna dicht bij elkaar, tot dat iemand op de deur hard klopte ." Huh ?" Zeide Isshin en Masaki ze gingen recht op zitten, en de deur werd open geslagen . Masaki keek verrasent op als ze haar broer zag, en haar vader was daar ook . " Daisuke ? " Zei Masaki ." Masaki ! Wat doe je met die vuile soort hier ? !" Riep Daisuke kwaad Masaki 's vader pakte haar vast en trok haar omhoog, Zangetsu kwam naar onder en duwde Masaki 's vader weg ." Wie denk je wel te zijn ? ! Iemand anders huis bestormen ! " Riep Zangetsu ." Idiot ! Mijn dochter is zo maar mee genomen door die vreemdeling ! "

" Waar heb jij het over ? U dochter kwam op haar eigen hier heen ! " Riep hij kwaad .

" Masaki is dat waar ." Masaki keek naar de grond ." Masaki ! " Riep Tamako . " Antwoord vader ! " Masaki keek naar hun ze wou gaan huilen, maar voelde een hand op haar schouder ." Nee ik heb haar gevraagt hier te komen, het spijt me ." Zei Isshin iedereen keek schokent naar Isshin ." Isshin ." Masaki werd van hem weg getrokken door Tamako . " We gaan ."

" Isshin ." Zei Masaki ." Maak je geen zorgen Masaki ." Zei Isshin ." Masaki werd in de auto geduwd, even later kwam haar vader en haar verloofde de auto in . Als Masaki Isshin zag, was zijn lip bloedent . Maar hij glimlachte nog steeds, en ze wist zeker dat haar tranen zag . " Isshin ." De auto begon te rijden ." Je gaat niet meer met zo iemand meer om Masaki, ik heb met je vriendinnen gepraat . En ze beloofde natuurlijk om op je beter te passen ." Masaki keek kwaad ." Je hebt ze zeker betaald trutten dat het zijn ."

" Masaki ! " Riep haar vader ." Als je niet je mond houd, dan maak ik het dalijk een stukje kleiner ! " Riep hij kwaad Masaki zei niks meer, toen ze thuis kwam . Zag ze haar moeder en Elizabeth voor de deur staan, Masaki 's moeder keek haar teleurgesteld , en Elizabeth keek weg . Masaki rende het huis in, en rende haar kamer in . En sloot het, en begon huilend in slaap te vallen .

* * *

**Chapter 3 Is Geland ! **


	4. See You Later baby !

Masaki liep naar school, voor haar stonden de twee ex-vriendinnen . Toen Masaki opweg was naar school, stonden ze daar bij de poort op haar te wachten . Ze deden vriendelijk, en waren blijkbaar de hele toestand van gisteren vergeten . _Zeker af betaalt door mijn vader _dacht Masaki bitter, toen ze de straat gingen over steken . Zag Masaki Isshin, en draaide haar snel om . Om hem te volgen, maar hij verdween plots als sneeuw voor haar ogen . " Isshin ... " Masaki werd plots uit haar gedachten 's gehaald, als ze een auto hoorde toeteren . Masaki keek verschrokken naar de auto en buigde voor dat ze verder ging naar de ander kant, de twee meisjes moesten hun in houden als ze Masaki zagen af komen ." Wel wel iemand heeft slecht geslapen ." Zeide de één Masaki negeerde haar, en liep door naar binnen ." Nu je het zegt ze heeft van de grote wallen onder haar ogen ." Zeide de ander tegen het meisje, ze giggelde misselijk Masaki moest haar in houden om geen klappen uit te geven . Toen ze bijna in de klas waren, werd het de laatste druppel ." Misschien komt het door die apen man, hoe heet hij weer Isshin ... " En toen vloog Masaki 's vuist uit ." Hou jullie mond ! Jullie weten helemaal van niks ! Hou jullie verdomme mond ! " Schreeuwde Masaki en begon nog meer te slaan, en rende dan weg van de klas en van de school . Plots voelde ze een hand op haar schouder, en keek achter haar en zag Daisuke naar haar kijken . Zijn ogen spreken teleurgesteld . " Waar ga je heen ?" Vroeg hij Masaki keek kwaad en trok haar schouder uit zijn greep ." Blijf verdomme van me af Creep ! " En stak haar tong en middelvinger uit, en rende zo snel mogelijk weg voor dat Daisuke iets kon doen . Toen ze bij het park kwam, ging ze zitten op één van de schommels . Ze zuchte eindelijk is ze alleen, en begon dan nog te huilen . Toen ze klaar was met huilen, merkte ze dat het ging regenen . En zochte een droge schuilplaats toen ze één vond zag ze Isshin daar zitten . Ze vreef nog in haar ogen . Om zeker van te zijn dat ze niet fout was, toen ze zag dat het echt Isshin was . Draaide ze haar om en ging weg, maar een hand stopte haar om ver weg te gaan ." Masaki ? " Ze draaide haar om en zag Isshin, hij had een groot glimlach op zijn gezicht ." Hey ! Wat doe jij nou hier, zou je beter niet op school zijn ? " Vroeg hij en trok haar snel mee naar de schuil plaats, toen ze paar druppels voelde . De regen stroomde niet veel later erg hard, Masaki zat naast Isshin durfde niet naar hem te kijken ." Masaki gaat het ? Je bent zo stil ." Zeide Isshin als hij naar haar keek, Masaki zuchte en keek vervelend . " Waarom praat je nog met mij ?" Vroeg ze ." Dat is een stomme vraag, wij zijn vrienden plus het is erg vervelend als je geen gesprek . Kunt uit voeren als je met iemand samen bent . " Masaki keek naar hem, en tranen begonnen haar ogen te vormen ." Het spijt me ! " En begon op hem te huilen, en drukte haar zelf in zijn borstkast . Hij aaide haar rug en probeerde op minst zelf niet te huilen ." Het is niet erg, vader geeft veel om je blijkbaar . Zeker als hij mij een groot klappen heeft gegeven . " Maar dat liet Masaki meer aan het huilen, Isshin keek dan nerveus en probeerde haar te kalmeren .

Na 10 minuten

Masaki was gekalmeert, en lag rustig tegen Isshin 's borstkast . De woede uitbartsting, het huilen, de geklop van Isshin 's borst kast . Maakt haar slaperig en begon haar ogen te sluiten ." Ik hou van je Isshin ." Zeide ze en viel in een diepe slaap .

Masaki werd wakker, en merkte dat ze in haar bed lag . Ze keek rond en zag dat het steeds nog regende, ze zuchte en zag dat Isshin nergens was . _Hij moet naar huis zijn gegaan, na dat hij me hier af had gezet . _Ze zag dat ze steeds de zelfde kleren aan had, en merkte een briefje op haar nachtkastje . Ze pakte het las het in stilte .

**Yo Masaki ! Ik hoop dat je niet ziek zijt, ik heb je naar huis gebracht . En moest proberen in te sluipen, zodat je moeder me niet zag . Die vrouw maakt me best bang hoor ! Ik ben erg blij dat ik je nog eens zag in het park, want ... Ik ga uit Karakura 2 jaar geloof ik . **

**Ik wil je één ding zeggen voor dat ik dezen papier af maak, ik hou ook van jou . En ik zou heel mijn leven met jou willen . Zie je over 2 jaar Masaki**

**Groeten Isshin . **

Toen Masaki het had uitgelezen, begonnen tranen over haar te gaan . Maar toen zag ze nog paar kleine letters onder de brief .

**Hou je sterk Prinses . **

Masaki glimlachte en hield de briefje tegen haar borstkast, en zuchte met tranen over haar wangen . De regen begon te stoppen, en de zon scheen dan fell aan de lucht . " Ik zal me sterk houden Isshin ." Fluisterde ze .

* * *

**Wel tot over 2 jaar ... Grapje ! Ik had het tegen Isshin, ik ga een nog sterke - willige Masaki-Chan maken ! En dan zullen de Chibi-Baby 's komen ! **


	5. Be Strong Be Right

De volgende dag kwam Masaki naar onder, ze nam een groot zuchte en liep in stilte de eetkamer binnen . Iedereen zat daar, Elizabeth durfde niet naar Masaki tekijken . En de rest gaven haar een ijskoude blik, Masaki nam al haar moet in . En kruisde haar armen . " Okay luister goed, ik mag misschien jullie dochter zijn, en ik mag misschien een verdomme Kuchiki zijn . " Haar vader stond op, maar Masaki schreeuwde snel nog ." MAAR IK BEN GEEN VOGEL DIE ZIJN VLEUGELS GEBROKEN ZIJN ! " Alles was stil en iedereen keek elkaar aan, Masaki 's vader Tirano liep langs haar heen ." Doe met je leven wat je wilt, maar het huwelijk blijft vast ! " Zeide hij en ging weg, Masaki stond stil als alles stiller en stiller werd . Toen stond Tamako op en liep ook langs haar heen, zonder een woord te zeggen werd gevolgt door hun moeder . Elizabeth stond snel op en ging op weg ." Liza-Chan ? " Masaki draaide haar om als ze naar Elizabeth keek, die nog steeds haar rug naar haar toe gedraaid ." Je gaat je rug ook naar mij toekeren ?" Elizabeth zeide niks en liep verder ." Noem me niet zo Masaki, het is vernederent ." Zeide ze koud en liep snel naar boven, Masaki zat alleen en viel met haar knieen op de vloer . Ze mag niet huilen, ze mag niet huilen nu ! " Ik moet sterk zijn ." Fluisterde haar zelf, en stond op en ging naar school . Onderweg kochte ze een broodje en lunch voor school, als ze langzaam naar school liep . Kwam ze de twee meisjes tegen, ze keken kwaad en ging haar kant op . En schoof geld in haar handen ." We hebben hier genoeg van ! We willen niet meer met je om gaan !" Schreeuwde de één meisje ." Je oude man mag het geld houden ! Die word meerder gebruikt voor de ziekenhuis kosten, in plaats voor Schoppings ! " Schreeuwde de ander en ging weg, de ander meisje stak haar tong en middelvinger uit . Zoals zij gisteren deed bij Daisuke, ze zuchte opgelucht als er wind kwam . Vloog het geld uit haar handen, en ze liet het gewoon vliegen ." Geld maakt toch niemand gelukkig ." Zeide ze en liep door als het geld zachtjes neer viel, toen Masaki op school kwam . Keek iedereen haar aan, alsof ze een besmet van de wereld is . Plots kwam Daisuke tevoorschijn, met een groep jongens en meisjes gemix achter hem ." Zo Masaki-Chan, ik heb gehoord van je oude man . Dat je tekeer ging dezen morgen, leg eens uit waarom ? " Hij ging met zijn gezicht voor Masaki gezicht staan, Masaki trok een vieze gezicht en drukte haar één vinger . Tegen zijn voorhoofd en duwde hem weg ." Je mag misschien mijn verloofde zijn, maar ik heb mijn leven onder mijn control . Dus denk maar niet dat je welkom zijn in mijn actie 's en mijn privé leven . " Daisuke keek even naar haar, en sloeg haar in de gezicht dan ." Hou je mond verdomme bitch ! Ik ben de man hier ! En jij moet gewoon verdomme luisteren ! " Masaki schopte tussen zijn benen, en ging weg ze draaide haar nog om . Daisuke lag op grond en hield zijn twee handen, tussen zijn benen ." Wat een kleine baby dat jij zijt, ik heb je nog niet eens hard getrapt ." Zeide ze en liep verder naar binnen, ze liet het niet merken . En ze liet niemand zien, dat ze erg bang was en dat tranen dreigde uit haar ogen te gaan . _Ik ga me sterk houden, als het niet voor mezelf is . Dan voor Isshin ! _

En zo liepen de 2 jaar erg snel voor bij .

* * *

**2 jaar gaat zeker voorbij, als het in een verhaal zit :D ! Ik hoop dat ik snel van Daisuke Aiko af kom, hij is mijn OCC en hij werkt drukt al op mijn Kill knopje **

**Bye bye ! **


	6. When The Rain Falls 2

Masaki liep zuchtent van school, het was weer de zelfde dag als gewoonlijk . Ze keek naar de bewolkte lucht, het gaat snel regenen . Het heeft al 2 weken lang niet geregent, Masaki kreeg plots het gevoel dat ze langs het park moet gaan . Haar ouders kunnen later zagen over haar telaat komende huis momenten . Toen ze langs het park kwam, zag alles het zelfde uit als al die jaren terug . Al die kleine kinderen die hier speelde, zijn 2 jaar ouder en zijn ook haar aan het ontwijken . Ze hebben zeker ook de verhaal gehoort van de grotere kinderen, die roddels over haar vertellen dat ze iedereen dood slaat . Als zij met haar praten, ze zat even op het bank en ging dan verder wandelen . Plots voelde ze een druppel en keek omhoog, als meer druppels over haar heen liepen . De regen wast haar problemen weg, en de geur van vers regen kalmeert haar . Het liet haar denken aan Isshin, _het is al twee jaar geleden . _Dacht ze als ze haar ogen sloot, en genoot van de natte druppels op haar gezicht . _Welke dag zou hij terug komen ? Zal hij wel terug komen ? Zou hij nog met me praten en al ? Ik heb me nog nooit zo vrijgevoeld, en ik zou het met hem graag willen delen . _Vertelde haar gedachtens, ze liet haar hoofd zakken . Dat haar gezicht gericht is op de grond, en deed haar ogen weer open . _Isshin ... _Plots stopte de regen, Masaki keek verbaasd en keek omhoog . De regen is niet gestopt, maar iemand houd de regen tegen . Ze keek achter haar en zag een jongen van iets 2 jaar ouder dan haar ( Masaki is nu 18 ), hij had kort zwart haar die omhoog stekelt . En blauwe ogen die haar verbaast aan keek ." Masaki ? Wat doe jij nu weer in dezen regen ?" Zijn stem klonk meer op ... " Isshin ?" Masaki kon haar ogen niet geloven, Isshin keek vragent en lachte dan zijn oude glimlach is nooit oud voor haar ." Hey ! Mij niet herkent prinses ? " Masaki kon niet antwoorden, haar woorden werden gestolen als ze naar de nieuwe Isshin keek . Voor dat Isshin het wist, en voor dat Masaki het zelf door had . Sprong ze als een klein kind, op hem en beide vielen op de grond ." Isshin ! Ik heb je zo gemist ! " Riep ze en huilde, Isshin glimlachte en aaide haar rug . Zijn kleren begonnen nat te worden, en zijn haar begon op zijn voorhoofd te plakken . Maar dat kon hem niet schelen ." Hey Masaki het is echt lang geleden he ? " Hij hield dan haar gezicht in zijn twee handen ." Heb je zelf sterk gehouden ?" Vroeg hij en ze knikte ja als ze haar tranen weg veegde ." Ik heb me sterk gehouden, maar niet voor me zelf ." Isshin keek vragent ." Waarom niet ... Voor wat dan ?" Masaki glimlachte en haar wangen begonnen rood te worden ." Ik heb me sterk gehouden voor jou, zodat je nog steeds de oude mij ziet ."

"De oude jou was een huil baby en een klein schoothondje die iedereen volgde ." Zeide Isshin Masaki trok aan zijn wangen hard . " Auw ! Ik stop al ! Ik stop al ! " jammerde hij van de pijn ." Ik bedoelde wel de oude mij, die je had ontmoet de meer levenderig is . " Isshin glimlachte en aaide zijn rode wangen ." Weet ik ook hoor, ik plaagde alleen maar ." Masaki pofte haar wangen op ." Ja zal leek meer dat je vroeg om mij jou pijn te doen ." Isshin sweatdropped en lachte nerveus ." Wie weet misschien ben ik wel ... " Masaki sloeg op zijn hoofd . "Sorry ." Jammerde hij ." Ik heb je al 2 jaar niet gezien ! En je maakt verdomme vervelende grappen ! Weet je wel hoe erg ik hier zat zonder jou ! Ik moest me sterk houden om niet te huilen dat ik jou miste ! Ik moest sterk zijn ! Ik moest sterk zijn ! " Isshin zuchte en hield Masaki 's gezicht weer in zijn twee grote handen, de regen liet hun beide voorhoofden tegen elkaar plakken ." Huilen is niet erg Masaki, als je huilt betekent niet dat je zwakt zijt . En als toekomstige dokter geef ik je raad, om een keer te gaan huilen . Het is ook niet gezond, dus ... " Masaki voelde haar hoofd op zijn schouder liggen ." Huil het allemaal uit ." En dan begon Masaki te huilen, ze huilde zo hard dat misschien mensen kwamen kijken wat het was . Ze heeft zoveel gehuild dat ze evenveel druppels maakte als de regen . Toen ze klaar was met huilen, waren haar wangen rood, haar mond was plakerig en haar ogen waren rood en zwaar ." Nou dat was nou niet moeilijk he Masaki ." Zeide Isshin Masaki keek naar hem en knikte ja ." Oh ja ik wil nog één ding doen, voor dat we naar mijn huis gaan om optedrogen . Sinds jou ouders me vermoorde als ze me zien ." Masaki keek vragent, maar sloot haar ogen . Als ze Isshin 's lippen op de haren voelde, en kuste hem met groot liefde terug . Ze hebben niet gemerkt dat de regen is opgehouden .

* * *

**Oh zo veel Love hier, wel niet veel wat ik in de toekomstige Chapters ga zetten :P Nog 6 Chapters te gaan, en dan zullen we Chibi-Baby number 1 zien ! ( wel niet echt zien ) **

**Bey bey ! **

**Ps . De nederlandse versie van Love Complex, gaat even stopgezet worden . Ik ga eerst hier verder aan werken, en dan werk ik terug aan de volgende Chapters Van Love Complex . **


	7. Dreams And Nightmares

Als Masaki haar ogen open doet, merkt ze dat ze niet in haar huis is . Ze ging recht op zitten, en zag dat ze in de oude woonkamer van Isshin lag, ze reukte plots een heerlijke geur uit de keuken komen . Ze stond stillentjes op en ging naar de keuken, en zag Isshin daar koken maar ... Hij had een roze shortje aan met I Love Food op . " What The Hell ? " Zeide Masaki als ze haar lach moest in houden ." Wat nou ?" Zei Isshin als hij Masaki zag ." Dit is mijn mannelijke kook short, die ga ik door geven aan mijn kind ! " Masaki rolde haar ogen . " Als het een meisje is Isshin ." Zeide ze en kruisde haar armen . " Zo wat maak je ? " Vroeg ze als ze ging kijken, wat in de pan lag ." Het ontbijt natuurlijk sufferd ! Nou ja voor mij is het ontbijt, sinds ik niks dezen morgen heb gegeten . En de middag als voorbij was toen ik hier aan kwam, ik heb extra gemaakt zo dat je ook kan mee eten ." Zeide hij en nam twee borden en schepte het eten er op, Masaki helpte de tafel te dekken ." Is Zangetsu-San niet bij u ?" Vroeg ze als ze 2 borden zag ." Huh ? Ha nee hij is naar Duitsland gegaan voor 2 weken, dus in die tussen tijd was het voor mij tijd om naar huis te gaan . " Ze gingen zitten en begonnen te eten . " Dus hoe is het met jou ... En je verloofde ? " Vroeg Isshin Masaki stopte met eten, en keek hem eerst verward aan . En zuchte als ze haar vork neer zette ." Isshin ..." Begon ze ." Praat niet over hem als we eten zijn, het eten zou minder goed smaken ." En begon door te eten, Isshin lachte en knikte ja ." Is goed ."

" Zeg ? "

" Huh ? "

" Sinds wanneer heb je zo vrouwelijke kant Isshin ?"

" Shut up ! "

Masaki lachte naar Isshin 's kinderlijke gezicht, Isshin lachte daarna ook en ze begonnen ver te eten . De tijd vloog snel en Masaki moest naar huis gaan . " Zou ik met je mee wandelen ?" Vroeg Isshin Masaki schudde haar hoofd nee ." En jou zeker weer in elkaar geslagen laten worden, dacht het niet Mister Docter ! " Zeide Masaki ." Wel zie je dan nog eens ." Zeide Isshin als Masaki naar buiten liep ." Tot later ! " Zeide ze en rende dan naar huis .

Toen ze thuis was, was de hel al los ." En waar was je verdomme ? ! " Riep Tamako kwaad ." Wees blij dat mam en pap er niet zijn, of anders had je echte problemen gehad ! " Riep hij nog luider ." Oh shut up bro, je moet niet altijd weten waar ik ben . " Zeide Masaki ze liep naar boven, en kwam Elizabeth tegen ." Masaki luister we maken ons gewoon zorgen om je ." Zeide ze ." Als je echt om me geef, dan laat me met rust ! Ik heb jullie nooit gevangen laten voelen . Ik wil mijn vrijheid ook hebben ." Zeide Masaki terug ." Masaki ... " Maar ze stopte als Masaki tranen liet vallen ." Ik heb nooit jullie, tegen jullie eigenwil gehouden . Dus wat moet je van mij ? Blijkbaar veel sinds jullie me gevangen houden ." En rende van Elizabeth ." Masaki wacht ! " Als Masaki in haar kamer kwam, keek ze met grote ogen . Hoe leeg haar kamer was ." Wat is dit ? " Ze keek naar Elizabeth ." Dat ... Dat woude we ... Ik jou vertellen je ... " Elizabeth durfde niet verder te praten, maar Masaki heeft al de voorgevoel . Wat haar zus ging zeggen ." Nee ! Ik ga niet ! Ik wil niet bij hem gaan wonen ! " Riep ze ze pakte een tas, en begon er wat spullen in te gooien ." Masaki ? " Masaki schudde haar hoofd nee ." laat me met rust , ik wil niet ... Ik wil niet gaan , ik ..." Tamaki kwam de kamer in ." Masaki we kunnen er niks tegen doen, denk je ... Denk je echt dat wij dit willen ! " Masaki keek naar hem .

" Ik wil dit ook niet, ik wil het beste voor mijn zusje . Maar als dit jou ongelukkig maakt, dan wil ik ook niks liever hebben . Dat je ver van die man blijf, maar je kent vader ... " Masaki veegde haar tranen weg ." Wil niet ... " Elizabeth gaf haar een knuffel, en Masaki duwde haar niet weg . Ze heeft dit nodig, als ze nu koppig over is of niet . Maar ze weet dat ze nu, een schouder nodig heeft om te huilen .

Even later kwamen er ouders terug, met Daisuke die een glimlach op zijn gezicht heeft ." Wel Masaki zullen we vertrekken ? "Vroeg hij Masaki keek naar de hand, die hij voor haar hield . De droom om met Isshin te zijn, vervaagd in een nachtmerrie als ze met Daisuke mee gaat . Ze haald een diep adem, en pakte zijn hand vast . De nachtmerrie zal voor haar beginnen . " Wacht ! " Masaki keek op en zag Isshin, binnen komen in het huis ." Dit laat ik niet gebeuren ! " _Isshin ..._

* * *

**Chapter 7 is hier ! Chapter 8 en 9 zullen snel volgen, ben totaal uitgeput :( **

**Maar ja ! **

**Ik hoop dat jullie genieten van dezen story ! **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
